Two species, one frontier
by Toribash Glory
Summary: One man is a mercenary and his machine in training is his apprentice. After a miraculous escape from death that was caused by an ambush, all because he retrieves a precious SD card from a person who has ties with some unknown, ruthless group. How will a dominant species of magical ponies tend to the single dominant ape and his machine apprentice? It's a cultural battlefield itself.


**I don't own My Little Pony or any of it's products. Hasbro has all the claims. I only have my characters and a grateful amount of pages to fill in my head. Enjoy your time and have a great day, or night.**

"So what are we looking for, Tibbs?", I asked. Tibbs was my apprentice, a humanoid machine with glowing blue lenses for eyes and small in comparison to other models, he was training to become a mercenary like me and he was dumb without a doubt, but very resourceful.

"You're looking for a small card, check his other pocket.", he whirred. I pulled out a piece of rolled up tissue paper out of Dan's pocket, and searched for something called an SD card. Apparently, it stored some valuable data for Josh, whom I was acquainted with.

"Have you found it yet?" he asked after I pulled my hand out of Dan's pocket. I gave Tibbs a glare, and he only crossed his arms.

"No." I replied. I looked back at the piece of rolled up paper, I grabbed it and unfurled it, revealing a chip looking thing of a blue color, it had a faded SD sticker on it. "Never mind, I got it, bastard hid it in a piece of paper." Tibbs looked up at me and rubbed his metallic hands together. I pulled my hat off, set the card in it, and put my cap back on. "Come on Tibbs, let's go."

"Shouldn't we bury him?" he asked. I let out an exasperated sigh, I rubbed my eyebrows for a bit, "Look Tibbs, this is Dan. I pointed to his body laying on the ground, a puddle of blood around his head. "Dan's a man who takes the town's money somehow, made a name for himself and his crew, established a nice mansion with the money and received the bastard status, everyone wants him dead." Tibbs nodded and signaled for me to continue. "This is where you and me come in. We kill him, take his precious SD card and we call the cahooper to the roof of Dan's house. We get paid and get our self some place to sleep for the night." I explained.

"Now. Do you want some lunch, or do you want to watch like you always do and just hum." Tibbs remained behind me and began to hum a tune. I walked up the stairs to the roof of Dan's mansion, I placed down the smoke canister and rummaged through my backpack for lunch. I pulled a packed sandwich, two glass bottles of fizzy cola, one for me and the other one for me also. I put my backpack on and sat on the roof with my legs hanging over the edge. Tibbs walked over and did the same, still humming.

I enjoyed my sandwich and the two bottles of soda. I dusted the crumbs off my shirt, and threw the bottles down into the street, I went back to where I placed my smoke canister, Tibbs followed. I was about to push the final button to activate it, when I noticed Tibbs watching me silently except for the hum of inner machinery in him. I lent the canister to him, and he pushed the button repeatedly without abandon until the canister began to leak red smoke. He set it on the roof and watched as the first firework flew and popped, then another and another. A fanfare blared from the canister and Tibbs oohed and aahed. I remained silent despite the amazing display of lights, Tibbs noticed. "Didn't you like the fireworks?" he asked as he tilted his head slightly to the left.

"I liked it, it was actually pretty nice if you wanted to hear that from me." Tibbs nodded and continued to hum the same tune as before. Before long, I heard the sounds of a cahooper flying in our direction and Tibbs spotted it on the horizon, they were right on time.

I looked at Tibbs and he looked up at me, "Are you ready to recharge your core Tibbs?", he nodded feverently and he held his child hand out, I reached out and held his hand in mine. With my other hand, I reached to grab the SD card under my cap and had it ready to hand over to Josh. The cahooper hovered above us, blasting us with wind as the cahooper gunner kept his scope on us. The cahooper lit its beam and focused it on us, Josh's voice boomed out over the speaker, "Do you have the piece?"

I held the SD card in my fingers and showed it to the cahooper gunner, he ordered the machine to land on the roof of Dan's mansion. The cahooper hovered over a wide flat space of the mansion roof and touched down rather nicely. I walked over to the cahooper and the sniper simply nodded at me and Tibbs, Tibbs nodded back. We got in and took our seats inside. The gunner told the pilot to take off and head back. Josh had graying hair, a big belly that hung a bit despite his shirt, he was basically going through the process of being middle-aged. He patted a seat next to him, meanwhile Tibbs plugged himself into the core charger that was supplied for him. I sat down, and handed the piece to Josh, he inspected it with utmost care and proceeded to stick it in a specific slot on the side of his computer, it was a really old model from the 00's, the only compatible version that would work with the SD card would be Windows XP, whatever that meant. Computers were still around but vintage computers like Josh's were simply trashed and thrown about as scrap metal and plastic. "Do you know what is valuable on here?" Josh asked me with a big grin, showing his yellowed teeth.

I simply shrugged, "I got no idea, but I guess you know, after all you're the one that sent me after this thing. He nodded, his cheeks flapped a bit, he pushed his glasses up, he booted the computer, and did his thing. I watched idly, waiting for something interesting, he typed some commands in, accessed a file called . A little black screen appeared along the logo of a gray film reel. He put on some headphones and a loading screen appeared, he hummed to himself and the video proceeded. I pulled back, put my feet on the table and stretched my arms a bit, then put my cap over my eyes. I needed some sleep anyways.

A sharp '_shink_' resonated in my sleep, I woke up immediately as the alarm blared. I ripped the cap covering my eyes, and stared at the pilot, who was cursing under his breath. Tibbs reactivated immediately and a slight vibration rocked the cahooper. I unbuckled myself from my seat and made my way to the front, Josh was already seated next to the pilot, helping him with the controls. Josh noticed me, "What are you doing?! Do you want to get killed?!", he yelled. I turned around and returned briskly to my seat, I watched the gunner pull out a machine gun stocked next to him and he fired wildly. He shifted as bullets whizzed by him and hit the cahooper, damaging the hull. I grabbed the roof handle tightly, my blood was pumping. I motioned for Tibbs to come to me, Tibbs did so and latched himself to my seat. All of a sudden a loud boom followed by the cahooper jolting violently, I bit myself in the lip by accident from the resounding explosion and held a hand to my mouth. The cahooper gunner all of a sudden fell back and slumped, and he began to fall from the chopper. I tried to reach for him, but I noticed that he had been shot many times already, the holes in his body were smoking. His body fell out of the cahooper. I shifted my gaze to the pilot, who was struggling to maintain balance and was fighting with the stick, Josh wasn't having much luck either. More gunfire, I heard the pilot mumble "goddamn Mexicans." under his breath.

Another explosion, this time from the front, and the two pilots were blocked from my view with heavy black smoke, shards of fiery metal flew towards me. I raised my arms to cover my face and closed my eyes as the cahooper rocked more violently. I felt something warm on my chest. I grabbed at it blindly, and it was becoming more slick. I opened my eyes immediately to see that it was a piece of metal that impaled me through my chest.

"Oh."

I simply pulled at it with both hands, but it didn't budge, and I wasn't feeling the pain yet either. I kept trying to pull the metal piece out of my chest, but my blood was making it hard to get a good grip on it. I began to feel the pain… it started out warm like a blanket and then it began to feel like fire on my heart very quickly. The cahooper began to spin out of control, I clenched my teeth as I began to get dizzy and from the pain in my chest. I cried out as the pain was more profound and throbbing with every heartbeat, I was losing blood fast. My actions felt more sluggish, time was slowing down. I felt myself wanting to close my eyes, and I fought the feeling. I pulled at the piece again, rather harshly and with more force but my fingers slipped off again and this time I cut them. The cahooper was spinning, I felt cold and dizzy. The alarm was blaring… it was becoming more faint. I couldn't resist staying up anymore. I closed my eyes, and laid my head against my chest tightly, I wished the dizziness would stop…

Silence reigned…

* * *

><p>A white blip of light appeared in the night sky. Of course, not a single pony was awake at the time, and too deep asleep. Except for one, Luna. Luna always watched over the night as her sister slept, and kept the moon under control. She was just done tending to a colt's nightmare when she noticed the white blip of light. She traced it with magic, it was an anomaly of magic actually. She frowned, it was at least 2 miles into the forest and at least 300 feet into the air. She decided to investigate anyways, she had nothing else planned that was of major importance, or rather the lack of plans.<p>

"Strange, such an anomaly like that would have gone away by now." She flew off the roof with her powerful wings, and mentally went through a list of what could cause such an anomaly, but knew of none. Before long, she had reached the light, which was actually blank white hole in space. She studied it from behind also, which showed no difference. She came back around to the front, or at least assumed it was the front. She watched closely, upon seeing a black dot get bigger and take form, her eyes widened when she saw that it was a black metallic ship with spinning thin blades, and it was coming towards her, fast. She moved out of the way when she heard the metallic noises coming from it, and watched it fall from the hole in space to the ground. The force of the spinning blades was unbelievably strong and tried to suck her in, but she resisted with a mighty yell. She felt the wind rip around the blades and watched it fall to the ground with an earth shattering boom, the blades hit the trunk of a big tree and shredded itself to pieces, it rolled a couple of times, before rolling back onto it's side. She waited for a minute, her heart was pounding and she took a deep breath and lowered herself to the ground quickly. If there was anything inside the craft, she was sure that it was dead. But she persisted on, and came near it, it was sparking in some places and its hull showed signs of projectile impact, but what kind of projectile, she couldn't identify.

"H-h- hello?" she called, she sounded rather meek, and called again with more force. Nothing. She neared the craft and opted to peer in herself, she saw that it was bigger than it looked from the portal. She peeked over the edge, and the ominous red light inside kept flickering, she gulped. This was rather dangerous, and whatever laid inside was surely dead, she steeled herself for what she might see. She jumped on its hull with a rather loud '_clunk_', she winced slightly and peered in slowly. There was wreckage indeed and some unoccupied seats, save for one. There was creature in the seat, it's head was slumped and a piece of metal was stuck in its bloody chest. Luna reeled back and puked over the edge, she wiped her teary eyes and mouth. She heard movement inside the cockpit and she jumped at the sound, she immediately looked back in and saw that there was a small figure with blue glowing eyes crawling up. It looked up, as if it sensed her presence and it tilted its head. It was rather beat up and leaking fluid from the left shoulder.

"Hello, little creature. Are you all right?" she was nervous, and quite surprised at the small thing, it was almost toy like. It made no reply and tried pulling the creature in the seat out, it noticed the metal shard, and with an extended miniature appendage began to cut the metal shard while sparks flew. She realized that it was cutting the metal with intense heat, she only knew that because the blacksmith who's name she had forgotten, had made her armor a thousand years ago and showed her to his forge. She continued to watch as it dropped the metal piece it cut, and hoisted the other creature's body with extreme effort, despite it's small size. She moved aside as it laid it's partner out in the grass gently and it turned to face her, she didn't know what to do. Then it spoke, but it was strange, it was rather unnatural sounding and off putting to her. She realized it was asking her a question, she shook her head vigorously.

"What?"

The metal creature, asked more slowly like she was a child. "Dooooo yooooou haaaave meeeediiiicaaaal iiiinsuuuuraaance heeere?" he asked. Luna was taken back at its rude behavior, without respect. But the it's partner was hurt, she relented her attitude and opted for something to say instead.

"I'll take him under our care, I am sure he will be fine once the hospital takes care of him." She moved towards the sprawled creature, but the metal creature immediately sidestepped in front of her in a defensive pose, "DO YOU?" Luna stopped and huffed, she pushed him out of the way instead, the metal creature only watched her as she lifted the creature onto her back, using the base of her wings to keep the body from falling off.

The metal creature flew with her with fire coming from its feet as it followed her and remained relatively close. She made it back to her palace in a very quick amount of time, even by her standards. Luna suggested that the metal creature stay behind in her room, but it followed her anyways like she expected. She called for her night duty nurses, and they carried away the hurt creature without question and a strange glance at the metal thing.

Luna rubbed her eyes, it had been a long night and the metal creature was silent, not since the wreckage but staring at her with its glowing blue eyes. Finally, she couldn't stand the creature staring at her anymore. "What do you want from me?" she was tired beyond her wits and of the metal thing following her around. "Do they have medical insurance too?" it asked.

Luna locked him up in her closet, and gave it a Chinese handcuff to play with, it got its 'finger stuck' as the metal creature called it's miniature appendage. She then tied its arms behind its back and gagged it when it began to slam against the door and exclaim that it had to pee. The rest of the night went smoothly and so forth as she went to sleep after lowering the moon when it was time. She only woke up five minutes later…


End file.
